Convénceme
by AzurakiShina
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke, dos rivales a muerte… Compitiendo por el primer puesto del lugar, pero lo que no sabían era que, detrás de la envidia y el orgullo, se encontraban sentimientos y deseos que no tardaran de fluir por parte de ambos, haciendo que los dos se den cuenta de algo que jamás lo hubiera visto venir. [Lemon, AU, Romántico][SasuNaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Desafíame

La carretera del desierto. Nada de pavimento, solo millas y millas de arena por doquier. Ese era el lugar perfecto para los corredores que les gustaba vivir la vida a todo dar. La adrenalina, la rebeldía, la velocidad y diversión. Era lo esencial para ellos.

Carreras inmensas y extensas. No importase el clima ni el pronóstico. Mientras más arriesgado, mejor. Estos corredores vivían todos los días de su vida como si fuera el último. Amaban la velocidad y el calor del desierto. Las ansias y los nervios de ganar o perder. Las carreras lo eran todo.

Normalmente lo hacían por diversión, entre amigos o diferentes bandas. Había días en donde bandas opuestas se enfrentaban y apostaban cierta cantidad de dinero, propiedades o autos. Gracias a estas apuestas, había demasiados rivales al igual que amistades. Pero a la hora de competir por algún puesto ya no existían tales amigos. Todos querían ganar, y harían hasta lo imposible para hacerlo, sin importar que.

Muy pocas personas se animaban a ir solas al desierto a competir por un lugar en el mundo de las carreras, pues era territorio de los que más tiempo estuvieron compitiendo, y al ser unos simples novatos, el ego no estaba del todo presente. Sin mencionar la humillación y los insultos que se llevaban por encima.

Naruto Uzumaki era la excepción a todo eso. Él era a todo dar. Vivía como se le daba la gana y le gustaba competir solo. No tenía banda ni equipo. Amaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta, logros que recordar y victorias de las que estar orgulloso. Lo apodaban "El zorro solitario."

Para la mala suerte de otros corredores, el rubio era un as al volante. Él solo valía como cien corredores, era uno de los mejores. Lo curioso era que, siendo tan bueno compitiendo y el más antiguo en aquellos lugares del desierto, jamás aceptó las invitaciones de unirse a algún bando. Por alguna razón no se mostraba interesado en eso. Sólo se enfocaba en una cosa…

Su presencia hacia hervir la sangre de otros sujetos. Naruto retaba a cualquiera que se atravesase por su camino, siempre tan seguro. Su confianza en sí mismo los fastidiaba demasiado, incitándolos a aceptar el reto y finalmente perder ante el mejor. No todos eran buenos perdedores, es por eso que habían ciertas peleas entre varias personas. El hecho de perder una carrera hacia bajar un nivel de su estatus, que era lo más importante, y la dignidad.

Por otra parte se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, él pertenecía al bando de los Taka. Lo integraban algunos miembros de su familia y amigos. Era el equipo más difícil de vencer, puesto que ellos le ponían demasiado empeño a poder ganar. Su estatus era del más alto, eran privilegiados y respetados ante ello. Su arrogancia era de notarse por todas partes y obviamente tenían el ego hasta por los cielos, ¿Qué se esperaba de gente ganadora?

Sasuke era demasiado competitivo. Ese era su único defecto, ya que por culpa de eso muchas veces estuvo en riesgo de perder, y eso no es algo fácil de olvidar, mucho menos para su persona y equipo. Necesitaban mantener eso al margen y seguir progresando, sin ninguna falla.

El moreno se esforzaba día a día para poder superarse a sí mismo, modificando su auto y compitiendo. Pero lo cierto era que, detrás de las ansias de poder ser el mejor en todo, se encontraban las ganas de superar al rubio. Ambos competían a diario. La competencia entre ellos se había hecho rutina. Sus carreras eran legendarias ya que siempre fueron buenos al volante. Eran los únicos que podían hacer que uno de los dos pierda.

Ciertos días Sasuke era el perdedor, y otros los era Naruto. Los dos eran un par de orgullosos, antes muertos que aceptar una derrota. Es por eso que siempre había una revancha. Eran como agua y aceite. Pero esa teoría no era del todo cierta…

**—Oe, Uchiha Sasuke — **Naruto trataba de llamar la atención del moreno que se encontraba esperándolo mientras bebía algo de cerveza.

A la vista del público estos dos muchachos eran los rivales más feroces del mundo. Quien se atreviera a interferir en sus asuntos seria hombre muerto, eso lo sabían muy bien. Pero cuando no se encontraba nadie a su alrededor, algo muy extraño sucedía, sucesos del que nadie debía enterarse. Algo que sorprendería a más de uno en aquellos lugares.

Naruto era un maldito pervertido. Todos sabían eso, pero lo que no sabían era que al rubio le gustaba acosar a Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Luego de que el segundo nombrado se haya rebajado, obligadamente, a tener que prácticamente rogarle al rubio constantemente para que se uniera al clan Taka y formar el mejor equipo que pueda existir, a Naruto se le hizo costumbre. Obviamente nunca aceptó su petición, no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de estar en algún clan, pero no podía negar que le causaba demasiada gracia las veces que Sasuke le decía siempre lo mismo, _"Uzumaki, únete a nosotros. " _Sin mencionar que aprovechaba de eso para poder ver al azabache mas de seguido.

Aparte de eso, Naruto se encontraba detrás del moreno constantemente, hasta podría decirse intimidándolo. Él tenía un algo que lo atraía. El rubio nunca entendió porque se fijó en Sasuke pero estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba al hacerlo. Le llamaba mucho la atención su rival/amigo, y cuando algo le interesaba de esa forma, no se rendiría hasta poder obtener lo que quería.

**— Aquí estoy, ¿puedes siquiera voltear? — **Preguntó el rubio un tanto impacientado.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke no toleraba a Naruto. No podía verlo ni por asomo, lo odiaba, pero más que odio era envidia. Su clan le decía que sí o sí debían tener a Naruto para poder completarse, olvidándose por completo que el mejor del clan era Sasuke, y eso le molestaba bastante.

¿Por qué debía ser Sasuke quien intentase convencerlo? Simple, porque desde el comienzo él y Naruto fueron rivales, siempre compitieron más que con otros corredores. Por eso Sasuke trataría de vencerlo, para demostrarle a su clan que no lo necesitaban para nada. Sin mencionar que su odio hacia el rubio también era a causa de que Naruto era un maniático sexual que lo acosaba a todas horas.

Sasuke sabía que debía voltear a encararlo, después de todo, él lo llamó. Pero su cuerpo estaba helado meditando los hechos. No quería escuchar la voz del rubio, tampoco verlo. Odiaba tener que citarlo ciertos días para tratar de convencerlo para que ingresase al clan. Si no fuera porque no le gustaba perder ya se hubiera rendido hace tiempo.

El azabache tranquilamente podría dejar su clan para siempre, pero ya se le había hecho costumbre por los años que pasó allí. Ese fue el clan que lo vio crecer y progresar en las carreras. Simplemente no podía dejarlo… sin su clan él no sería nadie en las afueras, sólo un corredor aficionado y eso obviamente no era cierto.

Al darse cuenta de que dejó pasar demasiado tiempo haciendo esperar a Naruto, Sasuke decidió hablar. Se levantó del asiento, dejando su cerveza en la mesada, y lo observó desafiante. Esta vez tenía una estrategia para —no sólo vencerlo— hacerlo unirse al clan.

**—Uzumaki, te desafío a una carrera que definirá todo — **Hizo una breve pausa para determinar bien la expresión del rubio en cuanto terminase de hablar **—. ¿Qué dices?**

Por parte de Naruto, no se mostraba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, es decir, no era la primera vez que lo desafiaba… Pero algo en ese reto lo hacía notarse distintos a los demás. Las palabras de Sasuke permanecieron en su mente: _"Una carrera que definirá todo. " _Algo así debía ser importante, ¿qué era todo?

**—Infórmame — **Respondió Naruto seriamente, demostrando ser alguien de negocios o algo por parecido.

**—Es sencillo — **Sasuke volteó su mirada, esta vez enfocándose en la pista de arena que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Luego continuó **—. Será una carrera normal, pero sólo que si tú pierdes te unirás al Clan Taka.**

Ahora todo tenía sentido. No por nada Sasuke le estaba haciendo una propuesta así. Su plan era desafiarlo y las condiciones eran lógicas. Ante ese razonamiento, Naruto hizo una media sonrisa, pues lo que acababa de escuchar le resultaba muy interesante.

**— ¿Y si yo gano? — **Preguntó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. En su voz no emanaba ninguna expresión en específico, pero Naruto estaba haciendo esa pregunta a propósito, demostrándole al moreno que había demasiadas posibilidades de que ganara.

**—Hmph… Eso dependerá de ti.**

Naruto sonrió triúnfate ya que hizo que Sasuke tuviera una nueva perspectiva sobre su plan. El azabache estaba tan confiado de que podría vencerlo y tan entusiasmado porque por fin el rubio entraría a su clan para poder dejar de hablarle, que no se fijo en lo que pasaría si él llegaba a perder. Conociendo a Naruto, este no iba a pedir nada sencillo…

**—A ver... — **El rubio posó su mano sobre su mentón pensativo falsamente **—. ¡Ya se! Jeje, Si tú pierdes tendremos sexo en tu auto.**

Y eso fue lo que hizo quedar a Sasuke boquiabierto. Jamás haría semejante cosa, mucho menos con el Uzumaki, su principal rival. Ese maldito lo estaba desafiando con una condición completamente fuera de lugar, ¡antes muerto que hacerlo! Naruto pedía algo que Sasuke jamás consentiría en hacer.

La mente de Sasuke era todo un debate mental. No podía echarse para atrás, una vez propuesto el desafío tenía que afrontarlo y dar lo mejor para poder ganar, tenía que evitar tener que hacer algo así. Sólo un maldito pervertido como Naruto pediría eso. Seguro era una broma…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz del rubio hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez acompañada de otra risa que más de una vez hizo hervir la sangre del moreno.

**— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿No puedes con el reto? — **Decía Naruto entre pequeñas carcajadas.

Sasuke cerró con fuerza su puño y sus dientes. Quería golpear a ese tipo, pero no podía… tampoco podía echarse para atrás, ya estaba prácticamente hecho. Sólo tenía que esperar a que las cosas terminaran a su favor y no tener que hablar con Naruto nunca más, sólo para hacer carreras y ya.

El retomó la calma rápidamente y volvió a su mirada desafiante, demostrando completa tranquilidad y confianza en sí mismo.

**—Déjate de idioteces —** Y sin más, extendió su mano hacia Naruto para hacer el trato.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos. El trato estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Era ganar o ganar, ya que si Sasuke llegaba a perder… eso lo perseguiría el resto de su vida…

Ya quería apartarse del rubio e irse a su taller, pero no podía liberarse del agarre de Naruto, este seguía sosteniendo su mano mientras lo observaba detenidamente a los ojos, lo que hizo incomodar y molestar al moreno.

Intentó salir del agarre pero en cuanto lo hizo y se dio la vuelta, los brazos de Naruto lo rodearon por completo dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna…

**— ¿Pero qué mier…— **Se obligó a cerrar la boca en cuanto sintió las tibias manos del rubio acariciar su pecho por debajo de su camisa. Una vez más lo estaba acosando como si nada, y Sasuke no lo iba a permitir. Golpeó el abdomen del rubio con el codo para poder apartarse de allí, y para su suerte, resultó. Se alejó del rubio y lo miró con repugnancia. Por otra parte, Naruto se mostraba tranquilo, ignorando completamente todo.

Sasuke se retiró del salón y fue directo a su coche para ir al taller. Debía ganar, tenía que ganar. Lo haría de alguna u otra forma. Ya no podría ser vencido por Naruto. Todo se definía en una sola carrera.

Naruto fue a su coche y medito un poco la situación en la que estaba. No sabía si llegaría a ganar pero obviamente ansiaba poder tener a Sasuke sólo para él, asique haría hasta lo imposible por derrotarlo. No necesitaba modificar mucho su auto.

A Naruto no le molestaría mucho tener que perder y entrar al Clan, podría acosar a Sasuke cuando quiera. No se comparaba con poder hacerlo suyo sin nada de intermedio, por tanto, era ganar o ganar.

Todo se definiría pronto. Todavía no habían planeado cuando ni donde seria, pero mientras tanto tendrían tiempo para mejorar sus tácticas y habilidades. Demostrarse a cada uno que podían hacerlo, mejorar y ganar. Sólo uno de los dos podía tener el puesto del mejor y eso se estaría por verse pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El final de la carrera.

Luego de horas y horas de modificaciones, a pesar de que ya no podía seguir, Sasuke quería y debía continuar. Estaba exhausto, tenía sed y demasiado sueño. En cualquier momento conseguiría a Morfeo, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Las ganas de querer vencer al rubio eran más poderosas que todo lo demás. No podía, no quería y tampoco debía perder.

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber hecho ese desafío. Él tranquilamente pudo haber propuesto algo diferente, pero posiblemente los resultados serian los mismos, un Naruto pervertido y un Sasuke muerto de ira. ¿Acaso era ese su destino? ¿Tener que enfrentar al extremo a su oponente para darse cuenta de quien en realidad era el mejor? ¿Por qué todo giraba alrededor de ser el número uno? Sasuke sabía bien porque. Por parte del rubio, nunca se supo. Él siempre estuvo tan tranquilo en donde quiera que esté, sin ningún propósito principal ni nada parecido. Sólo le importaba correr sin más.

Eso mismo hacia enfadar al moreno, ¿por qué él, que se esmeraba en poder progresar, no podía obtener lo que quería? A Naruto le valía un cuerno ganar o perder es a quien consideran el mejor de todos, ¿por qué tenía que estar un paso atrás de él?

Entró a su coche y reposó su cabeza en el volante. Había llegado a su límite y ya sentía que algo había podido lograr. Se quedó pensando en el desafío. Se percató de que nunca planearon cuando ni donde seria, es decir, tendría que citar nuevamente al rubio para poder conversar, —civilizadamente— sobre el reto.

Sin más, Sasuke cayó en un profundo sueño. Tanto estrés hacia que se canse aun mas. Lo único que quería era estar tranquilo sin tener que ver de nuevo al rubio. No podía tolerarlo.

Naruto había dejado de manejar y arreglar su coche hace mucho tiempo. Suponía que al día siguiente seria la partida, así que debía mantener las energías al máximo si quería ganar y no sólo eso, también para disfrutar de su dulce victoria. Por alguna razón estaba más que seguro que lo lograría. Deseaba tener a Sasuke, su cuerpo, todo. Quería que todo su ser fuera sólo de él.

Fue directo a la ciudad para ir a su hogar y poder descansar tranquilo. Soñar con su preciado Sasuke que siempre estaba en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke despertó todo sudado y desorientado. Miró a su alrededor para distinguir en donde estaba, seguía en el taller. Al percatarse de ello, puso en marcha su coche y decidió ir a su departamento para poder asearse y descansar mejor. Sentía una fuerte molestia en su cuello, se había quedado dormido en una mala postura y por culpa de eso ahora le dolía. Su día no estaba iniciando del todo bien.

Llegó a su casa y entró de mala gana, pero antes de hacerlo, notó que había una carta en el suelo. Curioso la recogió y la observó detenidamente.

_"Supongo que mañana competiremos, te estaré esperando en la carretera Oasis por la noche, ya que normalmente no hay nadie a ese horario… Estoy eufórico por ganar._

_Naruto, el mejor. "_

Al terminar de leer se le hirvió la sangre por completo. Rompió la carta en dos y la tiró al cesto de basura. Al final quien planeó todo ese maldito pervertido, sin mencionar que estaba tan confiado de que ganaría. Lo que más le molestó fue la último línea _"Naruto, el mejor. "_ ¿Qué mierda con eso? ¿Desde cuándo Naruto sabia su dirección? Ese acosador…

Fue primero a asearse un poco, estaba horroroso después de todo. Mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, por alguna maldita y extraña razón, recordó los momentos cuando Naruto lo manoseaba. Se golpeó fuerte la frente por recordar semejante asquerosidad. No comprendía porque a él. Salió de la ducha, se colocó ropa cómoda y liviana. Luego se recostó en su cama de un salto. Aun estaba cansado, ya sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de esa pesadilla. Sentía un gran peso encima y también nervios por el desafío. No quería, no debía y no podía perder…

La tarde transcurrió rápido para su mala suerte. El sonido de su celular lo había despertado, era una llamada. Sin fijarse en quien era el que lo llamaba, contestó de mal humor. No esperaba encontrarse con la voz del rubio del otro lado.

**— ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número celular? — **Preguntó seriamente.

**—Sencillo, se lo pedí a tú hermano. Él piensa que estamos tratando de llevarnos bien y que por eso ingresaría al clan— **Se detuvo un momento, no podía contener la risa. **—. No quería ilusionar a Itachi.**

**—Tsk… A mí no me jodas — **Y sin más, Sasuke se dispuso a colgar. Pensaba cambiar de celular una vez haya terminado de hablar, pero el grito de Naruto llamándolo por su nombre lo desconcertó, obligándolo a escucharlo.

**— ¡Sasuke! ¿Si vendrás, no? Quiero verte… — **Agregó Naruto de una manera muy tranquila y suave. Por otro lado, Sasuke no tuvo respuesta, tampoco iba a hacerlo. Lo único que hizo fue colgar y dejar el celular donde estaba antes.

Naruto permaneció observando las paredes que lo rodeaban pensativo. Una parte de él quería llegar a Sasuke, no para vencerlo, tampoco para poder hacerlo suyo, sino que entre esas dos cosas había un fuerte sentimiento que no sabía cómo explicar. Sasuke se convirtió en su adicción, su tesoro. No sólo deseaba su cuerpo, no era simple atracción sexual lo que Naruto sentía. Había mucho más que eso, algo completamente hermoso que no se atrevería a decir con simples palabras.

Lo cierto era que el rubio estaba perdidamente enamorado de su rival. El tiempo que competieron juntos, aunque ni siquiera sean momentos agradables ni amistosos, Naruto los valoraba. Encontraba en Sasuke lo que no podía en ninguna otra persona. Con él podía hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, las carreras. Y a diferencia de los demás, sólo con Sasuke podía divertirse. Era él y sólo él. Por eso estaba seguro de que debía tenerlo. Y una vez que le echaba el ojo a algo jamás lo quitaba de encima.

Obviamente sabía que Sasuke lo odiaba a horrores, pero las cosas cambian a medida que toman un rumbo. Naruto podría convencer al moreno de que se quede para siempre con él, así como Sasuke podría hacer que entrase al clan Taka. Todo era perfectamente simple, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los hechos se revelaran. Pronto cada uno sabría que es lo que realmente quiere. Naruto quería y deseaba poder llevar una buena relación con el azabache. Lo haría de alguna forma u otra.

Los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecieron en el horizonte y Naruto se encontraba apoyado en su auto esperando impacientemente a su contrincante. Temía que Sasuke se haya hecho para atrás con la propuesta, pero en cuanto se dispuso a ingresar a su coche, escuchó de lejos a otro acercarse con velocidad, era él.

Una gran sonrisa se postro en sus labios, esa fue su forma de recibirlo.

**—Creí que no vendrías, ya te extrañaba — **Dijo mientras reía y se acercaba al recién llegado.

**—No más rodeos, terminemos con esto — **Respondió Sasuke seriamente. Estaba decidido y seguro de sí. Ahora sólo quedaba procurar que la suerte este de su lado.

**—Je… Que gane el mejor — **Agregó Naruto desafiante. Era una indirecta después de todo, porque luego de esa carrera se definiría al número uno.

Sasuke permaneció callado y se quedó esperando a que Naruto entrase a su coche para comenzar la carrera. Estaba algo nervioso, pero quería terminar lo más antes posible. En ese momento no pensó en lo que podría pasar si llegase a perder, sólo se podía imaginar como un ganador.

Encendieron sus autos, ambos se miraban detenidamente mientras apretaban despacio el acelerador. En frente estaba el semáforo que no tardaría en marcar el color verde para que arranquen y empiecen a competir. Mientras tanto, la tensión y los nervios eran notorios.

Naruto se había mostrado tranquilo en todo el transcurso de la charla y practica, pero ahora la sonrisa que antes se mostraba en sus labios había desaparecido. Tenía que ponerse serio si en verdad quería ganar. Estaba nervioso pero preparado para todo.

Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado hasta tarde entrenando, el sueño le era pesado. A pesar de que pudo dormir un poco, sus parpados seguían pesándole. Su cuello le molestaba a horrores y en ese estado le sería difícil poder concentrarse en ganar. De todas formas logró conseguir estar a la par del rubio.

Si Sasuke ganaba, por fin Naruto ingresaría a su clan, pero si el rubio lo hacía… Sasuke tendría que… no, él se negaba a que algo así ocurriera.

El recorrido era extenso y ambos corredores estaban prácticamente igualados, uno al lado del otro. A Naruto de vez en cuando se le daban las ganas de gritarle a su oponente diciéndole cosas un tanto intimidantes e incomodas. Por parte de Sasuke, él lo ignoraba por completo.

Pero su mirada dejó de centrarse en la carretera cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido de deslizamiento. Volteó rápidamente para ver a Naruto, quien se encontraba tratando de retomar el control. Sus ruedas se habían resbalado con la arena. Por suerte logró hacerlo y el rubio siguió su curso.

**—Eh, ¿Acaso te preocupaste?— **Gritaba Naruto con un tono burlesco.

**—Tsk… —** Lo cierto era que si se preocupó un poco…

Sasuke no podía entender como el rubio podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa y aun así no quedaba atrás, al contrario, le estaba yendo bien y le costaba superarlo. Ambos iban demasiado rápido, en cualquier momento podría estrellarse.

Al poco tiempo, la carrera ya estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y ambos jóvenes seguían igualados. Uno de los dos tenía que tomar el control y ganar, ¿pero quién? Los dos eran buenos y veloces, ¿quién iba a ganar?

Cada vez faltaba menos y había demasiada tensión. _"¡He de ganar! " _Pensaban los dos muchachos con frecuencia mientras apretaban con todas sus fuerzas el acelerador. Y luego uno de los autos había llegado a la meta…

Ambos coches frenaron luego de cruzar la línea de llegada. Sasuke permaneció helado ante lo sucedido, por fin había acabado la carrera pero…

**— ¡GANÉ! — **Se lo escuchaba gritar a los cuatro vientos y a todo el desierto que los rodeaba. El rubio estaba más que feliz, hasta parecía caerle lagrimas de felicidad. Salió de su coche y corrió directo hacia Sasuke que aun permanecía dentro del auto completamente sorprendido.

¿Cuándo fue que las cosas le salieron mal? El sueño, el dolor de cuello y el haberse distraído varias veces por querer ver la expresión del rubio. Las ansias de ganar no lo fueron todo para poder ganar. Sasuke había perdido contra Naruto. Era el final de todo, de su carrera, su estatus, su dignidad. Ya sólo seria Sasuke, el segundo mejor al volante. _El segundo._

**—He venido a reclamar mi premio — **Dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta acompañante del coche de Sasuke.

El moreno estaba quieto como una roca y no mostraba signos de expresión ni nada parecido. Estaba en shock, perder le había afectado demasiado, jamás lo superaría. Lo único que merodeaba por su mente era la terrible derrota, olvidándose por completo de que Naruto estaba allí acercándose cada vez más a él. Pero algo le advertía, peligro, amenaza. Debía irse de ahí lo más antes posible.

Intentó poner en marcha el auto, pero había tardado tanto en reaccionar que Naruto ya estaba dentro del mismo, al lado de él. El rubio agarró su mano antes de que pueda encender el automóvil y le quitó las llaves.

**— ¿No pretendes cumplir con la apuesta? — **Preguntaba incrédula y sarcásticamente. **—. Tú mismo pusiste las reglas aquí, ahora cúmplelas.**

No había reacción por parte del moreno. Era su fin. No podía forcejear, tampoco huir. Esa derrota lo perseguiría de por vida.

Al ver que Sasuke seguía callado y sin mover un musculo, Naruto decidió hacerlo a su manera, aprovechándose del estado de shock de su acompañante y hacerlo desistir. Pero lo cierto era que Sasuke no estaba del todo desorientado, él sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, sólo iba a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa y esperar a que todo sea una maldita pesadilla. Porque él ansiaba poder ganar, demostrar ser el mejor, escupir a aquellos que no lo vieron capaz…

Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia el moreno para poder manipularlo a su manera. Sasuke estaba consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir, una apuesta era una apuesta. Ya no le importaba nada, él había perdido y con eso perdió toda su dignidad.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, sus ojos llenos de un profundo vacio. Pero estos dejaron de estar así en cuanto se cruzaron con los zafiros del rubio que lo observaba detenidamente con una expresión distinta a la que normalmente veía.

**—Sasuke… — **Hizo una breve pausa antes de querer terminar su oración. Estaba algo nervioso. **—. Tú siempre fuiste mi perdición.**

Y esas palabras fueron las que helaron por completo al moreno, haciendo que este lo mirase con más detenimiento. Pudo notar en la mirada de Naruto algo de tristeza y se dio cuenta de que le estaba siendo sincero. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apartarse un poco, chocando su espalda contra la puerta del coche y esperar palabra por parte del rubio que no tardaron en salir de su boca.

**—Desde que te conocí supe que había algo en ti que me encantaba — **Naruto se acercaba cada vez más a Sasuke, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos sea casi nula. **—. Estoy enamorado de ti, tú eres mi única debilidad, Sasuke.**

Y en cuanto terminó, se acercó a sus labios para por fin besarlos como siempre quiso. Sintió lo cálido y suave de los labios del moreno. Ansiaba besarlo, tenerlo, poseerlo y que siempre estuviera así. Tanto tiempo de espera había valido la pena, pues por fin lo tenía, estaba en frente de él. Lo estaba besando tan apasionadamente que prácticamente se quedaban sin aire. Lo deseaba, lo quería, debía tenerlo ahora. Era su única oportunidad.

Por parte de Sasuke, este no pudo hacer mucho para evitar el brusco y repentino beso del rubio. En un vano intento de hacerlo, posó su mano sobre su pecho para alejarlo, pero lo único que logró hacer fue sentir los latidos acelerados de Naruto. Por alguna razón, sentirlo de esa manera hizo que este se relajase un poco. Entendiendo por fin los sentimientos del rubio…

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Naruto lo besaba, también lo tocaba y Sasuke no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. Sentía que su cuerpo lo estaba abandonando en el peor momento. Es que al escuchar las posibles sinceras palabras del rubio quedó impactado. Naruto, el mejor de todos, al que nadie podría ganarle, tenía una debilidad y era Sasuke.

¿Debía sentirse bien por ser su debilidad? Es decir, Sasuke siempre intentaba vencerlo de alguna manera, buscando la forma de poder derrotarlo sin importar que. Buscar saber su punto débil y hacerlo caer para poder ser el mejor. Resultaba ser que él siempre fue su debilidad ¿Cómo debía sentirse respecto a eso? ¿Por fin había logrado vencer a su rival?

La mente de Sasuke era un millar de preguntas sin respuestas. No entendía la situación, no sabía si había perdido o ganado. ¿Y que conseguía con ganar o perder? Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no tenía sentido ser el mejor, pues con la derrota pudo conseguir algo que nadie más podría.

Naruto seguía aprovechándose del estado del azabache. Acariciaba las hebras morenas de Sasuke mientras comenzaba a besar su delicado cuello. Quería marcarlo, Sasuke debía ser suyo.

Sin dudarlo, el rubio mordió la piel del ojinegro haciendo que este se mordiera la lengua para no exclamar siquiera un gemido ante el acto. Luego de ello, Sasuke por fin reaccionó. Apartó con brutalidad a Naruto para poder zafarse de su agarre, pero sabía que era totalmente inútil tratar de huir.

**—Acepta que has perdido — **Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a incorporarse en donde estaba. Sasuke se quedaba sin espacio…

**— ¡Cállate y aléjate de mí! — **Gritó alterado. Supo enseguida que Naruto jamás le haría caso, mucho menos en esa situación. Entonces, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para poder abrir la puerta del coche e irse a quien sabe dónde. Pero los brazos del rubio lo rodearon por completo, abrazándolo e impidiéndole escapar. En ese instante, sintió un peso en su espalda, era Naruto que había reposado su pecho en el y su rostro estaba al lado de su cuello.

**—Quédate conmigo — **Susurró cerca de su oído.

Sasuke podía sentir la cálida respiración del rubio cerca de su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban el frio pecho del moreno. Nuevamente, besó su cuello. Sasuke vaciló un poco, alejándose un poco pero Naruto seguía haciendo de las suyas.

Posó su mano en su mentón y delicadamente lo atrajo hacia él para que Sasuke lo viera a los ojos. Naruto quería demostrarle de alguna manera que aquellos pensamientos que Sasuke tenía sobre él no eran de los todos correctos.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio y en cuanto intentó hacer algo al respecto, se percató de que, una vez más, Naruto le había robado un beso. Esta vez no forcejeó, ya no tenía sentido tratar de huir, Naruto logró tener a Sasuke en la palma de su mano. Las intensiones de correr lejos se habían desvanecido, no haría nada más que ceder ante el tacto.

**—Quédate así conmigo, sólo conmigo — **Decía Naruto mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, temía que Sasuke fuera a desaparecer como en sus tantas pesadillas. Tenía que procurar que lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Por otra parte, Sasuke sólo se dejaba hacer.

Al darse cuenta de que Sasuke ya se había rendido, comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre su playera para poder quitarla. Inconscientemente, Sasuke alzó sus brazos para poder ayudarlo. En cuanto lo hizo, una fría brisa rodeo todo su pecho, haciendo que Sasuke se encogiera de hombros. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Naruto comenzó a quitarse su camisa, mientras tanto, veía la hermosa imagen de la persona que estaba en frente de él con su piel al descubierto. Era sumamente blanca. Le tentaba, quería sentirla, poder besarla, que sea de él.

Luego notó un leve temblor en él, Sasuke sentía frio o posiblemente estaba nervioso. Entonces lo obligó a darse la vuelta para poder abrazarlo de frente. Su rostro permaneció en el cálido pecho del rubio, logrando sentir sus latidos nuevamente, pero ya no estaban acelerados, estaba en su curso normal.

Sasuke levantó la mirada para luego encontrarse con la vista serena del rubio. Lo miraba de una forma tan dulce con una leve sonrisa. En sus ojos podía notar un ligero brillo, delatando la felicidad que sentía el rubio en ese momento. Al poco tiempo, Naruto volvió a besarlo lenta y apasionadamente. Un beso lleno de ternura. La pasión iba desencadenándose por sí sola. Naruto acariciaba la espalda del moreno y su cabello, esos mechones despeinados que lo volvían loco.

Por parte del moreno, sintió la necesidad de corresponderlo de la misma forma. Ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, ahora sólo actuaba por impulso. Dejándose llevar por la pasión que le transmitía Naruto.

Lenguas traviesas se enfrentaban entre sí, explorando la cavidad de su rival. El frio que antes Sasuke sentía había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo. Ahora lo único que lograba sentir era el calor que Naruto mismo le transmitía. Un calor que hacía que Sasuke quisiera más, puesto que él siempre tuvo la piel fría y sentirla cálida en ese momento le gustaba. Quería saber que más podría sentir en ese momento. Algo que sólo Naruto podría hacerle sentir.

Ambos se besaban, compartían caricias y respiraciones agitadas. El calor corporal del otro era una droga para ambos. Sasuke se había dejado llevar, dejando atrás su orgullo y aferrándose al placer que ahora no dejaba de fluir.

Estaban completamente desnudos en el pequeño espacio del coche de Sasuke. No había pudor. Eran sólo ellos contemplándose uno al otro. El deseo de poder invadir por completo el cuerpo opuesto era inmenso. Al caño con la competencia, ¿qué importaba eso ya? Sasuke se sentía tan bien en ese momento que decidió olvidarse de todo, al igual que Naruto, también dejó atrás todo lo demás sólo para poder disfrutar de ese momento con su amado Sasuke, quien lo había deseado por mucho tiempo.

No pasó mucho para que ambos muchachos se hagan una sola persona. Ardiendo en pasión. Sentían que no habría momento más perfecto que ese, entre besos y caricias, fuego y placer. Los dos se complementaban, juntos podían ser mucho mejor que cualquier otro. Se sentían bien estando cerca, sin nadie de intermedio.

Los gemidos de ambos se hacían presentes en el ambiente. La satisfacción de cada uno al sentir el mínimo roce de sus cuerpos. La excitación al sentir tal tacto. Todo era perfecto.

Naruto no sabía si había podido hacerle entender a Sasuke lo que en verdad sentía, pero tampoco había tiempo para hablar. Las acciones decían más que mil palabras, los besos apasionados que entre los dos se regalaban demostraban un amor sincero y profundo, el deseo de querer estar con esa persona a toda costa.

**—Te amo, Sasuke. No sabes cuánto… — **Fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de caer dormido. Su rostro estaba en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón y también la respiración agitada que hacia elevar y descender el pecho de Naruto una y otra vez. Pero sentir eso le gustaba, le tranquilizaba. Naruto lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras besaba su cabeza constantemente. Nadie perdió nada después de todo, ambos ganaron lo que querían.

Naruto tenía una debilidad, y Sasuke lo había descubierto.

Notas:

**¡Gracias por leer! Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Recuérdame.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó en su departamento. Estaba recostado en su cama, aseado y con la ropa puesta. No supo cómo fue que llegó allí, tampoco recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Sólo sabía que ahora estaba en su hogar.

Aun tenía algo de sueño, Sasuke se fregó los ojos con sus nudillos y en cuanto aclaró su vista se encontró con una carta en la mesada que estaba al lado de su cama. La recogió y comenzó a leer su contenido.

_"Eres un chita, ¿no crees que tengo razón?_

_ Decidí llevarte a tu casa en cuanto te quedaste dormido. No me fue difícil manejar tu coche contigo encima, por suerte ningún oficial te vio. No te preocupes por mi auto, quedo a manos de un colega para que lo llevara a mí departamento. Tranquilo, nadie sabe nada je._

_Tenías las llaves en tu bolsillo – Si, lo revisé – y logré ingresar a tu departamento. Además ya sabía donde vivías y todo, asique no se me complico mucho. Estabas demasiado cansado como para despertarte, eres un niño cuando duermes, sumamente adorable y sexy. Luego ni te inmutaste en el momento en que te bañe conmigo. _

_Espero verte en el desierto esta tarde. Naruto."_

Al terminar de leer llevó su mano a su boca para ocultar la sorpresa que se llevo y el ligero rubor que se le hizo presente en las mejillas. Naruto cuidó de él mientras dormía, él lo bañó y le colocó la ropa. Recordó entonces lo que había ocurrido antes, ellos dos habían tenido relaciones en su auto…

Se jaló del cabello por recordar semejante acto. No podía creer que al final de todo había ocurrido, ¿por qué le pasaban ese tipo de cosas? Perdió contra su principal rival, prácticamente lo violaron y ahora estaba en su hogar como si nada. Tenía que ser una broma…

De repente, en ese mismo instante, el recuerdo de la sonrisa del rubio invadió su mente. Supo reconocer que por lo menos fue… gentil con él. Lo trataba con cariño y delicadeza, lo besaba de una forma difícil de explicar, sólo sabía que en ese momento Sasuke se sintió bien, pues Naruto no era un bruto, él pudo hacerle sentir el placer y la pasión que no había sentido en años. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero no podía negárselo, a Sasuke le gustó compartir ese momento con el rubio.

_"¡Despierta Sasuke!" _Pensó. Las cosas que pensaba sobre la persona de Naruto habían cambiado de un día para el otro, haciendo que el odio que antes le tenía se amortigüe un poco.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que todo terminó, era una simple apuesta después de todo, nada de sentimientos, nada de nada, sólo un simple deber que ya había sido cumplido. No había razón para volverle a hablar, debía aceptar su derrota. Naruto era el número uno. Ahora que todo terminó podía estar tranquilo sin necesidad de volverlo a ver. Ya no había necesidad de recordar tal acto ni de reconocer tales actitudes.

Ya no le importaba que pensaran los demás de su clan cuando les diga que Naruto jamás consistirá en entrar con ellos. Ahora sólo se encargaría de mejorar y tener nuevas metas. Olvidarse del rubio que ahora no dejaba de aparecer por su mente era una de ellas.

Naruto ya no tendría porque volver a aparecer por su vista, después de todo consiguió lo que tanto quería, ¿no? Para Naruto no fue nada más y nada menos que una noche de lujuria. Todo estaba hecho, sólo tenía que olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

Fue directo a su auto y en cuanto entró, observó cada parte del mismo. Era como si nada hubiera pasado allí, estaba intacto. Sin más, encendió el coche y decidió ir a la pista del desierto.

Pasadas las horas, Sasuke llegó y se encontró con el montón de personas reunidas admirando al ya número uno, Naruto.

**— ¡Uzumaki, algún día lo venceré! — **Gritaba un joven adolescente, próximamente adulto, de risos castaños.

**—Todo a su tiempo, pero mientras tanto, sigue perdiendo — **Respondió el rubio en tono burlón y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke sintió rabia ver como semejante cantidad de idiotas querían ser como él. Si en verdad supieran la clase de persona que era posiblemente dejasen de admirarlo. La envidia de Sasuke se hacía presente una vez más.

No quiso frenarse allí para seguir contemplando tal escena. Así que pasó por el frente de todos para poder irse al taller que no estaba muy lejos, iría y tomaría una cerveza para poder bajar un poco el estrés que tenia.

Obviamente todos lo vieron cruzar, principalmente era Naruto quien lo miraba con detenimiento. No tardo mucho en correr a su coche para poder alcanzarlo, ignorando los llamados de los demás para hacer otra carrera. Al caño con eso, él quería ver a Sasuke.

En cuanto llegó al taller, entró con cuidado de no hacer algún sonido. Vio al moreno sentado en el lugar de siempre tomando su cerveza. Sonrió nostálgico al verlo y entonces se acercó sin problema.

Sasuke ya se había percatado de la presencia del rubio pero decidió ignorarlo y pasar por alto todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Lamentablemente no pudo, Naruto ahora se encontraba en frente de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada lo hacía incomodar, tenía que apartarse de allí pronto o seria golpeado.

**—Hey, Sasuke — **Dijo Naruto mientras acercaba su labios a los del moreno, ¿en serio pretendía besarlo? Sasuke no tardó un segundo en reaccionar y se apartó de ahí. Se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda.

**— ¿Qué haces aquí? — **Preguntó serio.

**— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte? — **Naruto suspiró falsamente fingiendo decepción.

**—No — **Volteó para encararlo **—. Ya no tienes porque aparecer por mi vista. Encárgate de hacer de las tuyas fuera de mi alcance.**

Naruto tragó saliva y permaneció en silencio. No estaba entiendo del todo lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo, o quizás sólo fingía no comprender…

**— ¿No lo entiendes? El desafío terminó, tú y yo ya no tenemos porque volvernos a hablar. Obtuviste lo que quisiste, ahora fuera de mi vista.**

Lo cierto era que Naruto jamás lo vio como un desafío. Él veía más que eso, un sentimiento profundo y verdadero que creía que era correspondido, pero no. Sasuke no haría algo así, Naruto siempre lo supo pero estuvo ciego por el amor y deseo que siempre sintió. Se dejó llevar y ahora sentía que gran parte de él se desvanecía.

Agachó la mirada y se quedó viendo al suelo. Se sentía estúpido, un completo idiota. Ya no tenían porque hablar, ni verse, ya nada. Nunca quiso que algo así pasara, ahora creía que era por su culpa, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que al final no le iban a resultar las cosas? Él estaba confiado con que le haría saber a Sasuke de sus sentimientos, pero no fue así.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Marcharse? Lamentablemente sí.

**—Está bien — **Levantó su mirar y habló seriamente viendo al ojinegro **—. Ya no me veras por estos sitios, me iré lejos y jamás nos volveremos a ver.**

Sasuke sonrió triunfante al escucharlo.

**—Después de todo… — **Naruto hizo una breve pausa y esta vez su voz estaba más apagada **—Tú siempre fuiste la razón para quedarme aquí a convertirme el mejor. Siempre supe que eras competitivo y creí que si mejoraba podría permanecer más cerca de ti. Me esmeré para poder estar a tú nivel sólo para tenerte cerca. Soy un corredor profesional gracias a ti, Sasuke. Pero ahora que ya no puedo siquiera verte, me iré de aquí. Dejando atrás este estilo de vida que siempre fueron para mí las carreras.**

Sasuke se heló. Siempre supo que Naruto era un pervertido y que por eso estaba detrás de él, pero no sabía que, aparte de que era su debilidad, ahora él era la razón de las ansias del rubio para ser el mejor. El motivo era tan obvio, estar junto a él. Fue tan tonto para no darse cuenta, siempre estuvo al tanto de poder vencerlo que jamás se fijo en aquel detalle.

Todos esos días cuando Naruto aparecía y lo besaba, acariciaba o tocaba, no eran porque si, tampoco por ser un pervertido. Naruto sentía algo por Sasuke, un sentimiento real y profundo.

Sasuke recordó nuevamente esa noche. Las palabras que creía jamás haber escuchado invadieron su mente _"…Estoy enamorado de ti, Sasuke. Te amo. "¿_Cómo pudo olvidar semejante declaración? ¿Acaso la situación en la que estaba le hizo no prestarle atención a las serias palabras del rubio en ese momento? No entendió como pudo pasar por alto los sentimientos de Naruto. Su mente recién comenzaba a procesar todo lo que le estaba pasando en los últimos días. Ahora las cosas tenían sentido, la competencia, la rivalidad, los encuentros, el acoso. Todo.

No podía hacer nada al respecto. Sintió algo de lastima por aquel hombre que estaba en frente de él, pero no iba a impedir que se vaya. Sasuke siempre deseó su partida, ahora que lo estaba por conseguir no se haría para atrás. No importase que tan en serio fuera aquella declaración. Tenía que entender que Sasuke jamás consistiría en estar a su lado. Ni en un millón de años… El único deseo de él, fue y será, correr y ser el mejor. No cabía nada más.

Al ver que Sasuke seguía en silencio, Naruto se dispuso a abandonar el taller y alejarse del desierto. Sus pasos eran ciegos, sabía que si atravesaba esa puerta sin ser interrumpido seria el final para todo pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Obligar a Sasuke a que lo ame? Patético… jamás haría eso.

Sentía su pecho oprimido, como si llegase a explotar en cualquier momento. En cuanto atravesó el portón del taller y salió afuera, la brisa del viento ya no era del todo agradable para él. Ver la arena volar entre los aires no le causaba más nada. Quiso voltear por última vez para ver el rostro que amaba ver de Sasuke, pero se negó a hacerlo. Debía mantenerse firme e irse.

Se acercó a su coche y antes de entrar para irse, se despidió de sus colegas que más de una vez lo apoyaron. Por otra parte, Sasuke se encontraba detrás del portón escuchando las conversaciones de los demás.

**— ¡No puedes irte! — **Se escuchaba una voz femenina.

**— ¿Qué haremos sin ti? — **Decían varios sujetos.

**—Ya, ya, cálmense. Iré a viajar por todo el mundo, es lo segundo que siempre me gustó hacer je je — **Dijo Naruto demostrando una de sus tantas sonrisas, pero Sasuke, desde donde estaba, logró darse cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder sonreír y hablar tan tranquilo de sí, puesto que en el fondo Naruto estaba destrozado.

**— ¡Bueno, aquí voy! — **Y sin más, se escuchó el sonido al cerrar la puerta del auto y el arranque del mismo. Luego escuchó cómo se alejaba del lugar. Naruto se había marchado para siempre.

No quiso darle tanta importancia. Sasuke fue quien lo echó, no debería importarle. Ahora podría ser el número uno como siempre anheló. Competir con quien le plazca sin necesidad de ser cauteloso para no encontrarse con el rubio. Caminar tranquilo por todo el taller y desierto. Demostrarle a todos los que no creían en él que, al final de todo, si pudo lograr estar primero en todo. Con la partida de Naruto sería todo más fácil.

Trató de olvidar aquella noche que tuvo con él. Con tan sólo recordar se le revolvía el estomago dándole nauseas. Ahora ya no tendría de qué preocuparse. Estaba más que seguro que su vida comenzaría a mejorar a partir de ese día.

No pasó mucho para que volviera a la tierra, luego de tanto pensar, y se disponga a competir un poco. Vio de lejos al pequeño grupo que hablaba sobre la partida de Naruto. Todos estaban de curiosos y preguntaban una y otra vez el por qué se fue así nada más. Sasuke, ante las palabras de aquellas personas, chasqueó la lengua. Seguía sin poder creer como podían ser tan ingenuos y preocuparse tanto por una persona.

Caminó hacía otro grupo de gente que formaban un bando distinto. Al llegar demostró una arrogante sonrisa, ahora se sentía seguro de sí mismo, y los retó a una carrera. Apostó entonces, una gran cantidad de dinero.

El bando opuesto no tardó nada en aceptar la propuesta. Llamaron al mejor de ellos y decidieron comenzar con la carrera. Ambos se metieron a sus respectivos coches. Una de las novias del equipo opuesto se dispuso a dar la señal para el inicio de la carrera.

3…2…1 había empezado.

Sasuke tomó la delantera en cuanto salió. Tenía demasiada ventaja, estaba muy adelante e iba demasiado rápido. Volvía a sentirse vivo. Correr, sentir la adrenalina, la velocidad, era todo un tesoro.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la meta y ser nombrado el ganador. Había gente como espectadora y aclamaron su nombre. Escucharlos de tal manera hizo saciar su ego de una forma inimaginable. El perdedor le entregó el dinero acordado. Sasuke se llevó miradas de odio pero también de respeto.

La felicidad no le duró demasiado. Admitió que se sintió de maravilla cuando ganó, pero esperaba más emoción. No pudo sentir toda la euforia y ansias de querer y haber ganado. Era como si aquella victoria había sido vacía. Sólo sintió la felicidad en el momento, y una vez acabada la carrera, todo volvió a ser normal. ¿Pero qué importaba eso? Supuso que se sintió así a causa de que su contrincante no era del todo bueno en el volante y por eso se llevó una victoria fácil.

Tarde o temprano, Sasuke debía ser nombrado el número uno. Ya no se presentaba alguien que pueda vencerlo. Nadie era rival para él.

Pasó así los siguientes días. No tardó mucho en ser llamado el mejor de aquellos lugares. Sasuke en verdad se había esmerado para poder ser visto y reconocido, ya sea compitiendo solo o en clan. Pero algo en todo lo que hacía no estaba bien. Ya no sentía lo que siempre sintió al correr. Era como si las carreras las hiciera a la fuerza por puro compromiso. Se sentía vacio. Siempre trato de ser el mejor, pero ahora que lo era no sentía nada. Pensaba que con eso sería suficiente, pero no.

Competía con cualquiera que se le cruzase, pero ninguno saciaba sus ansias de correr. Eran simples carreras aburridas sin sentido. Toda la diversión y la pasión que siempre tuvo por correr ya no estaban. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan vacio? Sasuke no comprendía aquel sentimiento. Algo le faltaba y no sabía qué.

Dejó de correr en cuanto notó que ya no le importaba. Lo tenía todo y a su vez nada. Recordó entonces a su viejo rival, Uzumaki Naruto. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento. Fue entonces que de sus labios se postró una leve sonrisa. Sasuke sonrió con aquellos recuerdos de las competencias y rivalidades que tenían a diario. Su rutina era competir con el rubio y así fue hasta el día que se marchó….

Se sorprendió de lo que pensaba. Era como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de descubrimiento. Se había acostumbrado tanto a correr con Naruto que ahora que ya nada era igual. Con el único que podía divertirse era con él. Disfrutando de las carreras. Él era el único que podía vencerlo y hacer de sus carreras legendarias.

El esmero que siempre le ponía. Alegrarse y sentirse orgulloso cuando lo vencía. La cólera y rabia cuando perdía. Sus encuentros eran interesantes e implacables.

**—Naruto… — **Susurró.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, hi! Azuraki volvió, ¡perdón por la demora! Espero que esta continuación les guste mucho~ Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz 3 Ahora, sin más rodeos, ¡a leer!

Advertencia: Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Quiéreme

No podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo añorando la marcha de Naruto y ahora simplemente no podía estar sin su presencia. Sonaba feo, pero era cierto. Sasuke no se divertía de no ser por el rubio que estaba en todas sus competencias. Necesitaba de él para poder ser quien antes era.

El primer puesto ya no le servía de nada, ¿qué sentido tenía serlo? Ningún corredor estaba a su nivel para hacer emanar adrenalina y sentimientos de estar en apuros o al borde de perder, para nada. Sólo Naruto lograba hacer de sus carreras entretenidas y difíciles.

Pero él ya no estaba…

¿Qué debía hacer? No se sentía el mismo, no estaba ni siquiera orgulloso de ser el número uno. Era como un premio vacio y hasta podría llegar a decir mal ganado.

Los días pasaban y Sasuke ya casi no se asomaba al desierto. Muy pocas veces lo hacía y era sólo para competir entre clanes con Taka. No quería participar, pero su protocolo le obligaba a hacerlo.

Victoria tras victoria. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que perdió… Bueno, si lo recordaba, pues fue contra Naruto… esa noche en su auto. No, no debía recordar eso, pero por alguna MUY extraña razón ya no le daba tanto asco mencionar en su mente lo ocurrido aquel día.

Por más veces que se las haya negado, Sasuke había disfrutado de todo eso, pero su odio hacía el rubio…

**—No puede ser — **Se dijo a sí mismo. Sasuke se encontraba pensativo en su cama. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, ¿extrañaba a Naruto? No, esa no sería la palabra que él quería decir… ¿entonces cuál? Su vida ya no era la misma desde que se fue, nada le importaba y últimamente estaba pensando en él. Sin mencionar que también recordaba los momentos que pasaron y las competencias diarias que tenían.

**—Carajo… — **Era oficial, lo extrañaba. Sonaba terrible, pero era cierto. Uchiha Sasuke extrañaba a su rival Naruto Uzumaki. Era increíble como los azares de la vida le jugaban una mala pasada, tanto tiempo de odio y envidia, terminaron siendo añoranza y…

_"No, no, no, no" _Pensaba frenéticamente. Era imposible, él no podía pensar de esa forma. Su mente era una bomba a punto de explotar; tantos pensamientos.

Se levantó de un salto y observó a sus alrededores. Suspiró exhausto y fue directo a la cocina, necesitaba un trago, Sasuke estaba demasiado exaltado. Una vez la botella en sus manos, comenzó a beber hasta la mitad de la botella. Pensaba que si se emborrachaba tal vez podría despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Su vista se posó en el cesto de basura donde habían dos notas, eran las notas de Naruto.

No, no quería visarlas, pero su cuerpo estaba actuando por sí solo y cuando se percató de ello ya tenía ambos papeles en las manos. Leyó cada una detenidamente. Sonrió al leerlas, parecía un completo idiota por sonreír ante tales palabras escritas. Su mente recordaba aquella voz que ahora le estaba volviendo loco.

En un impulso de cólera, Sasuke lanzó los papeles hacía quién sabe dónde. Estaba furioso y frustrado. Era como si su vida ya no valiera. Las carreras que siempre lo fueron todo ahora eran nada y la persona que se encargó de mantenerlo entretenido ya no estaba. Maldita sea la soledad.

Recordó entonces las últimas palabras del rubio… Le había dicho que gracias a Sasuke, Naruto era el mejor, porque se había esmerado para poder estar a tu nivel y permanecer junto a él. Sus intenciones nunca fueron malas, era sólo un sentimiento de deseo…

_"Te amo, Sasuke. No sabes cuánto."_

Una vez, y como lo había hecho anteriormente, pasó por alto los sentimientos de Naruto. Ahora comprendía todo a la perfección, aquel sentimiento era amor. Él estaba enamorado de Sasuke… No era sólo atracción sexual o necesidad, tampoco porque era un maldito pervertido. Detrás de todo eso se encontraba un sentimiento fuerte y verdadero.

¿Por qué se había olvidado de ello? Su ego y orgullo no le permitía pensar las cosas con claridad y entonces optó por descartar todo, pero al final terminó por volver a recordar y sentir… porque si, Sasuke estaba sintiendo algo muy extraño.

¿Acaso era que… él también estaba enamorado del Uzumaki? Ante esa cuestión, Sasuke tomó unos cuantos sorbos más de cerveza para poder embriagarse de una vez por todas. No podía ser cierto, ¿se enamoró de Naruto? ¡Era imposible!

No… no era imposible.

...

No supo cuando fue que se quedó dormido en medio de la cocina con la botella a mano y unas cuantas más a un costado. Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se había embriagado más de la cuenta.

Fue al baño a asearse un poco y luego de eso tomó unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Le era algo imposible mantenerse de pie, pero con el tiempo, el dolor y los mareos cesaron. Ahora en lo único que pensaba era que debía ir al desierto a matar un rato el tiempo…

Se metió a su coche y comenzó a conducir. Al llegar a la arena se encontró con una multitud aclamando por los corredores que estaban compitiendo en ese momento. Esta vez decidió quedarse como espectador, tal vez podría ver a alguien que realmente haga valer la pena competir, pero pudo darse cuenta de lo fáciles que serian de derrotar, las tácticas que usaban y la forma tan tranquila que tenían de correr… era una carrera aburrida y absurda.

Suspiró agobiado, no podía creer como de un día para el otro su vida se tornaba oscura.

_"Naruto…" _Pensó con nostalgia. Permaneció metido en su coche recordando todos sus encuentros… Hasta que de repente dejó de recordar y ahora se enfocaba en pensar en alguna idea. Sasuke debía buscar a Naruto, quería saber de él. Se había sorprendido por lo que estaba pensando, pero eso no quiso decir que lo detuvo; Sasuke ansiaba verlo. Era oficial, se había enamorado. ¿Pero cómo buscarlo? Se quedó pensativo por un largo tiempo…

Pasaron dos días de aquel pensamiento que seguía rondando en su mente. Los días seguían siendo los mismos. Él iba al desierto, se quedaba en su auto y volvía a pensar en Naruto. Hasta que simplemente ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más, de lo contrarío su mente explotaría.

Estando ya en el desierto, rápidamente salió del auto para buscar a alguien que pueda brindarle información acerca del rubio. Sasuke no tenía idea de donde vivía, lo cual era irónico porque Naruto sabía todo sobre el azabache.

Entró al taller donde normalmente iba y visualizó a un joven castaño. Supo enseguida quien era, uno de los niñatos que admiraban a Naruto, obviamente este debía saber algo.

**—Oe, tú — **Lo llamaba, mientras se acercaba más a él. Konohamaru volteó en cuanto escuchó aquella voz desconocida, pero cuando lo vio quedó perplejo.

**— ¿S-Sasuke? ¡¿Uchiha Sasuke?! — **Se podía notar la euforia que sentía con su presencia **—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio eres tú?**

**—Sí, si — **Respondió de muy mala gana, no tenía tiempo que perder **—. ¿Sabes dónde vive Naruto?**

**— ¿Naruto? Bueno, si… — **Estaba sorprendido de qué él estuviera preguntando por Naruto **—. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde vive?**

**—Deja de preguntar y dime donde vive de una maldita vez — **Dijo algo alterado. No le importaba quedar mal ante el muchacho, estaba apurado después de todo.

**— ¡Está bien, está bien! — **Y lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar su mochila de su espalda para buscar un papel y un bolígrafo. Ese chico se escapaba de la universidad para poder competir. Konohamaru comenzó a escribir la dirección, apoyando el papel en su mano izquierda. Al terminar, este le entregó el papel al Uchiha y vio como se marchaba rápidamente.

**— ¡Si, de nada! — **Exclamó antes de perderlo de vista.

El sol comenzaba a darle paso a la luna, se estaba haciendo algo tarde, pero Sasuke no iba a esperar ni un día más. Entró a su auto y fue en busca de aquel rubio que no había desaparecido de su mente desde que se marchó.

Tenía a mano la dirección del departamento, lo chequeaba constantemente mientras conducía para memorizárselo. Luego de media hora pudo llegar a su destino. Había pasado por tantas calles con edificios de lujo, al principio que pensó que Naruto era millonario o algo parecido, pero mientras más se acercaba y buscaba el número, veía que su hogar era una simple casa con varias puertas. Debía ser una vecindad. Se bajó del coche y fue en busca de la puerta número 9. Según ese chico vivía allí… no vaya a ser que al final de todo haya sido una broma.

Sasuke se quedó meditando un poco en cuanto llegó a la puerta de Naruto. No sabía bien qué demonios hacía allí, pero ya estaba hecho. Sólo tenía que tocar la puerta y… ¿y luego qué? No se lo podía siquiera imaginar. Por su mente surgieron imágenes de cuando estuvieron en el auto. Maldijo en voz alta y sacudió su cabeza para apartar tales pensamientos.

No sé dio cuenta cuando fue que tocó la puerta, a la primera había sido por impulso, la segunda ya era voluntariamente. Tenía que verlo…

**_— ¡Ya va! — _**Escuchó detrás de la puerta y se sintió aliviado de saber que estaba en casa. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió **—. ¿Dig…? ¡¿SASUKE?!**

Estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke estaba en frente de su puerta, ¡¿Qué demonios?! Por parte del ojinegro, este sólo frunció el seño, vaya forma de recibirlo.

**— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — **Preguntaba algo exaltado y nervioso.

**—Uzumaki, únete al clan Taka — **Fue su respuesta.

**— ¿Huh? ¡Pero yo gané la apuesta! — **Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, era increíble como el rubio no captaba el mensaje oculto. Obviamente no trataba de pedirle que se uniera… era una obvia indirecta **—. Sasuke, no te entiendo un carajo. No pienso…**

Antes de poder siquiera terminar de hablar, Sasuke lo había interrumpido con un repentino beso en los labios. No soportaba tener que escuchar su ignorancia.

Lo tomó por sus ropas y lo jaló más hacia él para poder seguir besándolo. Naruto estaba quieto, estático, sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Poco a poco fue teniendo en cuenta la suavidad de los labios que lo besaban. Sus manos se elevaron hasta llegar a la nuca de Sasuke y poder sentir su piel con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ah, esas manos. Por fin el cabeza hueca volvió a pisar la tierra y ahora podía seguir continuando con su participación. Hubiese sido molesto para Sasuke tener que tirarle un vaso de agua para sacarlo del trance. Dio varios pasos y empujó al rubio para entrar a la casa. Cerró la puerta de un brusco movimiento y se despreocupó de todo el exterior.

A pesar de que se estaban besando, era insuficiente. Estaba peleando entre la forma de Naruto y la suya; mientras que él quería besarlo con ardor y pura pasión, Naruto quería ir lento, como si aún no creyera del todo. No, esta vez sería a la manera de Sasuke.

Una de sus manos sujetó su cabello —o tirar de ellos— y la otra fue hacía su abdomen, por debajo de su ropa. El poco espacio que había hacia que pudiera llegar a recorrerlo tanto como si quisiera. Su lengua se abrió camino a la fuerza por la boca del rubio, fue una grandiosa sensación cuando sintió como se encontraba con la lengua de Naruto y empezar una especie de danza.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe cuando notó la impaciencia de Sasuke. Si con recibirlo inesperadamente en su casa era algo para no creer, esto lo era menos. Los cerró cuando sintió las caricias que le estaba otorgando, sin moverse. ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Naruto?! ¡No te quedes parado como incrédulo! ¡Uchiha Sasuke está frente a ti y con una clara exigencia!

Nuevamente abrió los ojos un segundo para echar un vistazo en dónde estaba parado y qué tan lejos se encontraba su habitación, pero ver el rostro de Sasuke lo distrajo totalmente. Torpemente retrocedió y su espalda chocó contra la pared. Soltó un gemido cuando ambos cuerpos se rozaron. Su amante parecía no importarle en absoluto que estuvieran allí. Sus dedos comenzaron a descender de su cuello y recorrerle todo el cuerpo, su contorno, sus músculos… Por Kami que volver a tocarlo luego de tanto tiempo hacía que enloqueciera.

Sasuke decidió quitarse su maldita remera y la del rubio. Podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía e iba aumentando a cada segundo. El poco espacio entre los dos y con el roce de ambos hizo drenar toda su sangre hacia la parte baja de su ser. Naruto estaba en las mismas, estaba seguro de ello.

El rubio interrumpió el beso y se apartó para ver sus ojos. Estaban oscuros, proyectando lujuria y furia… Unos ojos que lo veían a él, únicamente a él. La atención de Sasuke fue hacia su cuello, disfrutaba de ella con su lengua. Su respiración estaba bastante tranquila en comparación con la de Naruto. Comenzó a gemir cuando jugaba con su pezón izquierdo mientras que acariciaba su sexo por encima del pantalón. Aunque en alguna parte de él deseaba ser quien tuviera el control, le gustó que Sasuke haya tomado la iniciativa y le hiciera sentir toda esta estimulación.

Deseaba seguir, ir más a fondo, pero antes debía asegurarse de algo. Tomó la mano de Sasuke por su muñeca y la apartó. No tardó mucho para que él le respondiera con una mirada interrogativa.

**— ¿Acaso viniste porque me extrañabas, Sasuke? — **Sonrió pícaro y contempló cómo se depositaba en las mejillas del ojinegro un tono rojizo.

**—Creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro hasta ahora, idiota — **Contestó de mal humor. Ah, la actitud de Sasuke.** —. No es mi problema el que seas lento para darte cuenta.**

**— ¿Ah? — **Naruto frunció el seño molesto. **— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Hace una semana que abandoné todo y tú apareces repentinamente frente a mi puerta! **

**—Hmph…**

El rubio se quedó helado cuando vio la sonrisa de costado que formó Sasuke. Una arrogante como las clásicas que siempre hacía cuando ganaba. Su piel se volvió más sensible de lo normal cuando observó que se acercaba a su oído. Sintió su caliente respiración y luego sus dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja.

**—Usuratonkachi—** Fue lo único que susurró. Ese apodo que le había dado cuando lo conoció. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con una sola palabra.

…

**—Sasuke…—** Gimió Naruto cuando por fin llegaron a su habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama mientras que Sasuke estaba parado en medio de sus piernas, con sus manos en sus hombros.

**— ¿Me deseas? — **Sasuke preguntó tomando su rostro para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. Naruto no tenía voz. No podía articular una palabra tan corta y sencilla, la actitud que tenía con él lo dejaba mudo. El ojinegro contorneaba los labios del rubio con su dedo pulgar. Volvió a preguntar **—. Dime, Naruto. ¿Me deseas?**

Era malvado. No, era excitantemente malvado. Lo torturaba psicológica y físicamente con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Cada vez que intentaba tocarlo, él simplemente lo apartaba. Cuando deseaba besarlo, Sasuke lo esquivaba. Debía ser venganza, no veía razón para todo aquello. No iba a negar que lo excitaba pero sus ansias lo estaban comiendo vivo.

**—Sí… — **Respondió sin aliento y casi en un susurro. No aguantaba más tener que estar sentado sin que lo tocara o darle permiso de tocarlo a él. Sasuke se acercó a su oído y le pidió que lo repitiera en voz alta. **—…Sí, Sasuke te- ¡Ah!**

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita ronca. Era obvio que lo estaba torturando y, dado a juzgar por las expresiones de Naruto, él lo había deducido hace rato.

Al principio estaba confundido de lo que sentía y qué iría a hacer cuando viera a Naruto frente a frente —incluso se sentía más nervioso que cuando lo hicieron en el auto— pero en cuando lo vio, todo salió por sí solo. Fue un impulso, instinto, como si hubiese perdido la consciencia de todo. El beso, las caricias y los alientos que compartieron ese momento… fue lo que desencadenaron a volverlo lo que era ahora. Incluso podría decirse que sufrió esta semana como una abstinencia si se lo planteaba.

Había perdido interés en las mujeres que se le insinuaban, incluso si le rogaban por su compañía, él las rechazaba sin menor reparo. Siempre pensaba en Naruto y dónde demonios se había ido para luego cuestionarse a sí mismo de lo que sentía. Ahora que lo tenía claro, no había nada que lo detuviera de lo que quería. Nadie lo hizo, siempre fue Naruto.

Fue tan estimulante escuchar la primera ahogada respuesta que le dio. Una vez no hacía daño, al menos no a él. Naruto estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera sintió cuando le desabotonó el pantalón. Recién lo hizo cuando Sasuke había liberado su sexo y lo acarició.

Lamió desde su cuello hasta su hombro. Se apartó un poco para ver la expresión que llevaba ahora el rubio ante su tacto. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas de su cama. Por fin obedecía lo que Sasuke le dijo: No tocar.

**—Como ya sabrás, me convertí en el número 1— **Le susurró**—. Te lo demostraré.**

Para ponerse más cómodos, tendió a Naruto sobre la cama completamente y se deshizo de toda ropa que tenían puesto. Ni siquiera le importó en donde habían terminado, sea en el suelo o al lado de ellos.

**— ¡Mierda! ¡S-Sal de ahí, Sasuke!** **— **Ordenó el rubio estando al borde del climax. A pesar de las súplicas, él no hacía caso.

Cuando Naruto pensó que por fin podría dejar de cumplir esa estúpida regla que fue impuesta, Sasuke lo obligó a quedarse quieto nuevamente. Pensó que iría a darle un poco de aire porque su mano se apartó de aquel lugar, pero en realidad fue para reemplazarlo por su boca.

_"Eres un chita. ¿No crees que tengo razón?", _recordó exactamente eso de todo lo dicho en su carta. Demonios, ¡claro que tenía razón! Mordió con toda la fuerza que tenía ante la oleada que sentía venir dentro de él. Percibió unos dedos en su mentón, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de Sasuke. ¿Quería verlo así? ¡Maldito vengador!

Naruto harto de tanta gentileza por su parte, se deshizo del agarre en las sabanas y atrajo a Sasuke para poder besarlo. Fue un beso lleno exigencia, apasionado y con ansiedad. El ojinegro se dejó hacer, quebrantando la regla que se había hecho. Al menos lo iba a complacer esta vez.

El rubio llegó a su límite y emitió un grave gemido durante el beso. Su respiración iba desacelerando un poco luego de tanto placer. Fue increíble pero totalmente bueno. Una pizca de orgullo le llegó al cerebro, Naruto frunció el seño mientras acarició su mejilla.

**— ¡Maldito idiota! Si no fuera porque me gustó, ¡te hubiese puesto en cuatro hace rato!— **Suspiró y alivió su gesto. Una sonrisa apareció por su rostro**—. Aunque aún sigo esperando que esto no sea un sueño.**

**—Hmph, acabas de comprobarlo por ti mismo hace unos segundos— **Sasuke respondió**—. Realmente estoy aquí, menso.**

Quizás… La mente de Naruto estaba volando por las nubes. Sasuke estaba ahí por alguna razón y sospechaba de cuál era, pero quería escuchárselo del propio moreno.

**—Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿A qué te referías exactamente con únete al clan Taka? — **Empezó a actuar como tonto mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla. **—. Porque recuerdo claramente haberte ganado… Y por lo que se ve, podría decirse que intentas convencerme. Una buena persuasión debo admitir.**

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante lo que decía. ¿Acaso le quería tomar el pelo? No estará esperando a que le dijera directamente, ¿o sí? Suspiró resignado y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Nunca fue bueno al expresar lo que sentía, era mejor con acciones. Naruto le sonreía pícaramente. Tragó aire, sus mejillas se volvían rojas, y por su piel, estaba seguro que estaba a primera vista.

**—Desde que te fuiste… Me hiciste falta—** Le confesó mirando hacia otro lado. Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió

**— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? — **Naruto hurgó más en el tema.

¡Arg! Sasuke tenía ganas de golpearlo. No, enterrarlo vivo… O mejor aún ¿Por qué no se mataba el mismo luego de enterrarlo? Vaya vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar. Ya vería la forma de cobrárselo.

**—Nadie podía ganarme, era aburrido— **Respondió enseguida. Se golpeó en la frente mentalmente al darse cuenta de su error.

**— ¡¿Huh?! ¿Sólo por eso? — **Naruto fingía estar indignado. Por dentro estaba aguantándose la risa que le daba viendo como Sasuke trataba de hablar. Era una escena bastante tierna si le irían a preguntar**—. Y yo que pensaba que era porque te gustó lo que hicimos en el auto… Esa cara que tenías era tan u-**

**— ¡Cállate! — **Sasuke le interrumpió totalmente rojo como un tomate. Incluso le tapó la boca por si acaso. Se tomó un momento para relajarse**—. Me refería a que no era lo mismo cuando te fuiste. T-Te extrañé demasiado… Hasta que me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ti. ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije! ¿Ahora te callarás?**

Naruto asintió. Escucharlo fue mil veces mejor de lo que se lo había imaginado. Por fin podía estar con Sasuke sin mera vergüenza o contención de sí mismo para no molestarlo, ahora estaban iguales. Tal vez no lo amaba como el rubio lo hacía desde hace tiempo pero eso era algo que podía lograrse más adelante. Por el momento, era suficiente.

Sasuke le quitó la mano de su boca y prosiguió a besarle el cuello, morderlo ligeramente. Naruto levantó una ceja, estaba bien que le haya dado tiempo para descansar pero no se veía como para seguir.

**—Ahora que estás recuperado…**

**—Espera, ¿qué? —** Sasuke estaba encima de él, era bastante pesado. Naruto ya sabía exactamente cuánto lo era, lo había llevado hasta su casa anteriormente**—. ¿A qué te refieres con…?**

Se calló enseguida cuando sintió que _algo_ lo rozaba abajo. Incluso llegó a sonrojarse, se había olvidado completamente de eso, hasta se sintió como un idiota por no haberlo tomado en cuenta. Si, ahora estaba recuperado… Podía decir que, porque lo conocía, esa fue la manera de Sasuke para ser gentil.

¡Momento! Una pieza calló del tablero. Naruto se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba por pasar. ¡Estaba por ser el pasivo está vez! ¡Oh no! ¡Ni hablar!

**— ¡Detente! ¡Yo soy quien debería estar tomando el control ahora! —** Protestó el rubio a pesar de que las caricias que sentía por todo su cuerpo le gustaban. Fue su turno estar avergonzado.

**—Ya te dije que soy el número 1, ahora quiero reclamar mi premio…— **Le sonrió malvadamente.

Sasuke podría ser el mejor ante todos pero el único que llegaría a vencerlo era únicamente Naruto. Era algo que siempre lo tuvo en cuenta. No es que le importara eso realmente, sólo quería usarlo como su favor. Sabía que cuando el rubio pensara con claridad de que fue él quien ganó en la carrera del desierto, iba a tomar ventaja de ello. Por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de su tortura.

Ah… Que dulce podía llegar a ser la venganza.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos la próxima 3 Sayonara!


End file.
